Left ventricular hypertrophy is the sine quo non of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and also responsible for many of the pathophysiologic consequences of the disease. The extent and pattern of left ventricular wall thickening is variable within the disease spectrum and it may show pronounced changes which describe clinical course or be a determinant of clinical events and functional abnormalities. Consequently, contrary to prior exceptions, left ventricular hypertrophy in hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is dynamic and often shows striking changes through the lifetime of the patient.